Not Like Them
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Jessie has come back from a date and she has come to the conclusion that she hates men! It's up to James to comfort her and give her faith in his gender group. "I'm not like them... I love you..." Please R


**Hello :) Here is my once a week update and like every other month on this day, it's a special one. Yes, this time 11 months ago I began talking to good ole AAML-TAML who is now ma internet bff x'D So this story is for my good bro but I hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Ages:**

**Jessie: 21**

**James: 21**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these awesome characters or pokemon itself T~T**

* * *

"Ugh! All guys are the same!"

The magenta haired woman angrily stormed into her and her Team Rocket partner's apartment after an unsuccessful date with a new member of the organization before slamming out of the door.

Before running into the small garden to their house, Jessie turned around and threw her shoe at the lavender haired male, clearly taking her anger out at his gender group at him. "I hate men!"

The man of the trio who was sitting with one leg crossed on the couch had recovered from the shoe to his handsome face and was nibbling his lip, watching his partner in a somewhat longing fashion.

"Ugh I wonder what this Pierce did to her…?" he mused to the Meowth who was looking at him with one eye from his position by the fire. "Maybe he wanted more than she was willing to give like the last guy… Or the guy before… Or the guy before that… Nggh I hate what guys do to her…"

The talking pokemon finally figured he wasn't going to get any sleep with James and his out loud thoughts so he sat up and looked at him smugly.

"Well you're basically a woman so I doubt you'd give Jessie any grief…"

"Will you be quiet?!" hissed the lavender haired Team Rocket member with his trademark flamboyant voice. "And are you hinting me and Jessie as an item because you know that's utter bull-"

Meowth cut him off simply by yawning and curling up in the direction of the blazing fire in the corner of the cosy room.

"Whatever Jimbo, just go and see to your girl…"

James, who was still slightly sulking over being called a female by the feline member of the trio, stood up and glared at him, heading towards the direction of the door.

"Maybe I will." He put his nose in the air before opening the door. "And she's not my girl!" he blushed beet red in the darkness while Meowth sniggered and went back to sleep.

As the pink haired female heard her purple haired best friend coming out of the house, she got out of the vulnerable position of her head on her knees to put on a fierce face.

"Go away! I told you I hate guys!" she repeated angrily at her friend, looking around for something to throw at the poor guy who was basically her punch bag. "They're all the same!"

James didn't even flinch at her harsh tone and sighed sadly as he saw the drying tear marks under her eyes, even though she had done her best to rub them away.

"Jessie…" he nibbled his lip at the female he was so very close to and shyly sat next to her, fearing her temper. When Jessie only made a 'heh' sound at him, he began talking to her.

"Not all guys are the same…" he paused, looking at her with his piercing green orbs that were even brighter in the dark Unovian night. "I'm not…"

The pink haired Team Rocket member sniffed slightly and rested her head on her knees, not worried about appearing vulnerable in front of James anymore.

"How do I know that…?" she clarified her words when she noticed his hurt face. "I've never thought of you like that…"

The purpled haired man gulped in a disappointed way. She didn't know it, but James had thought of Jessie like that more ways than he could count. Deep down, it was what he always wanted. The green orbed male shook his disappointment away by grinning and nudging her.

"Never? Not even once…?" he rested his head on her shoulder to annoy her, expecting her to bash him with a mallet she got out of nowhere.

"Well maybe once or twice…" she muttered absent mindedly before becoming very flustered and shoving her off his shoulder. "No! I mean no, never!"

James winced as his neck cricked with the sudden jolt before leaning on his elbow next to her.

"I wouldn't mind if you had…" he muttered and blushed before going back to where he was going. "Not all guys are the same; I'm not like that…"

Jessie looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he was repeating his words again. Did he want something?

"I'm sure you're not, James… All other guys are though, not everyone knows how to treat a girl like you…"

James blushed slightly at this compliment before nibbling his lip. Did he dare say what he was repeating over and over again in his head?

"Well… If I'm the only guy who treats a girl right that you know, why not have me…?"

At this, Jessie jumped and blushed beet red. The purple haired man began kicking himself on the inside, fearing ruining their wonderful friendship and partnership.

"Well…" the pink haired woman began, putting on a fake not thrilled tone. She was the most stubborn female in the whole of Team Rocket. She certainly wasn't the type to jump into a guy's arms after just one simple offer. She especially wouldn't as she secretly liked the guy so much.

Jessie cleared her throat before carefully choosing her words.

"How can I trust you, James…?"

The purple haired man breathed out hard and his heart began hammering. This was his chance to say what he wanted to say and finally win his long term crush over.

"I promised from the day I met you that you could always trust and depend on me… I don't break promises…"

Jessie sighed slightly and pulled her best friend into a hug to avoid the awkwardness of her blushing and not looking him in the eye.

"You meant that as my partner, not as my boyfriend…"

With his heart hammering heart inside his chest, James pulled away from the hug to stare deep into those sapphire orbs which he secretly adored so much.

"Jessie, I promised you that you could trust me no matter what. I meant that as friends and partners…"

He hesitated before slowly holding her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled away a few seconds later, he saw her adorably shocked face and continued what he was saying.

"…Or whatever you wanted us to be… Deep in your heart, now I see what you want to happen between us two and now I promise to listen to you, be patient with you and give you all the love you deserve…"

James paused again to stare into those orbs which gave so much of her past away. The past of not used to being loved. Once again, he pulled his best friend turned revealed love into his arms.

"Because I'm not like them… I love you."

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading :) Sorry if it was bad or the characters were OOC. I'm not that great with Jessie and James but I love them so much together :') Anyway, I hope you all enjoy but mainly you, my sexy Techno Alf :P I shall see you all probably next Wednesday for my usual update and Mrs Smith, I shall seez ya on twitter! ;D See you guys!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


End file.
